


You Don’t Have To

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Out of Character, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: When in doubt, let it out. Cybil has some questions during a movie night her with her two daddies.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/583255
Kudos: 10





	You Don’t Have To

It was Saturday night. Every other week in Saturdays, the Holmes-Watson household has a movie night. It was a way not to only spend time together as a family at home but also spend time with their daughter. Tonight’s movie was “Train To Busan”. A Korean zombie movie that Cybil has been wanting to watch for a while now. Sherlock and John were not strict with her but made sure that if she could handle things are not. If she could not handle it, she does not watch it. So far, Cybil was enjoying and handling this movie very well. So was Sherlock and John.   
  


Though, Cybil may have been watching the movie, it doesn’t mean that she is mentally focused on it. Her head was full of different kinds of thoughts at the moment.

”Is it okay to be different than other people?” Cybil suddenly piped up as she was watching the TV screen. John and Sherlock looked at their daughter.

”Huh?” John asked her. Cybil looked at her Dad.

”Is it okay to be different? Like, I am not like very other kid at my school but yet...I don’t want to be. It is okay to feel that way?” Cybil explained and asked a couple of questions.

”Of course it is fine to be different than everyone else! ..What is making you think that it is not?” John replied and asked her. Cybil let out a sigh.

”Well, there are these girls at my school who think I am weird because I like certain things. I just not into dolls and dressing up like a princess like they are. I like playing with action figures and being me. Sometimes...I wonder if it worth being like this.” Cybil explained as she answered her Dad.

“Do not pay attention to people who tell you such nonsense.” Sherlock suddenly spoke up. Cybil and John looked at him as he looked at her.

”Cybil, being different does not make you weird. It makes you unique and that is something that I wish people understood more. You do have to be like everyone else because that is what they want. Just being yourself if it makes _you_ happy. And if those girls can not handle it then that is on them. Not you. You should not let this get to you. Dad and I love you the way you are.” Sherlock said to her.

”I know and I love you, too. I just hate when people tell me things and it just makes me feel like this. I don’t truly even think about it a lot of the time but sometimes...I do. I know that being myself is not a bad thing. I am just worried that people will try to change me and I do not want that to happen.” Cybil told her Papa.

“I know it is not easy to not think about things but I assure you, you are amazing the way you are. Inside and out.” John told her.  
  


“But what if someone tells me to change?” Cybil asked.

”Fuck them! They are not allowed to tell what you can do and what you can’t do! And if anyone tries that, just ignore them and be yourself. Anyone who does that is an arsehole, to be perfectly honest.” John replied to her. Sherlock smirked when John cussed. Cybil smiled, too.

”Thanks, Daddy and Papa! I love you both!” Cybil said to them.

”No problem, hun and we love you, too.” John said back to her then gave Cybil a kiss on the top of the head. Sherlock did the same but gave Cybil a kiss on the cheek. Cybil smiled for the rest of the time as she watched the movie together with her daddies. Towards the end of the movie, Cybil was cuddling up against both her parents. Sherlock and John loves their daughter so much. And they meant every word they told her. All they want is for her to be herself. And with the abuse that she endured with her biological parents, they do not want her to feel like that she was not good enough. Because she is amazing the way she is. Inside and out.

When the movie ended, Cybil was fast asleep against Sherlock with her head on his lap. John quietly turned off Netflix and Sherlock carefully got off of the couch and scooped up Cybil in his arms. She started to wake up in his arms. Cybil looked at her Papa.

”Did I fall asleep?” Cybil asked him. Sherlock nodded.

”Yes.” Sherlock replied to her. Cybil suddenly let out a yawn.

”I think I am ready for bed now.” Cybil said to both of her Dads. John got up from the couch.

”I think so, too. Do you want Papa or I to read you a story?” John said and asked her.

”Both.” Cybil answered him. Sherlock and John look at each other then nodded. Sherlock and John walked out of the living room and brought Cybil to her room. When they laid her in the bed, John got a book off of her desk that he has been reading to her. Sherlock saw the book in John’s hands.

”Lord of The Rings, huh?” Sherlock asked her.

”Yep! Since Daddy and I finished the Hobbit, I wanted to hear/read all the of series.l Cybil replied to him. John sat in the chair next to her bed and Sherlock sat on the side of Cybil’s bed. As Sherlock and John read a chapter of book to her, Cybil just looked at her daddies with a smile in her face. She was also enjoying being read to as she began to fall asleep. They did not even make it half-way through the chapter before Cybil fell asleep. Sherlock and John quietly placed the book on her desk once again before giving her kisses on the fore then leaving her bedroom to head to theirs.

”I hope she does not end up having nightmares because of the movie.” John said to Sherlock.

”I doubt that she will have nightmares because of the movie. I mean, if she has nightmares, I doubt it will be because of things she loves.” Sherlock responded. John nodded.

”True. I worry about her. I know that she is a bit more mature for her age but yet, I feel like that sometimes, I need to be careful when it comes to things that she watches and such. I mean, she is handling it pretty well. I guess it is that parent instinct in me. ...Am I a good parent, though?” John told his husband and asked. Sherlock smiled.

”You’re a wonderful Dad. Not all parents need to be strict and it is also a good thing to be careful. I think if something happens, then we will change things but for now, let’s just let Cybil be Cybil and support the things she loves.” Sherlock replied back and said to John. John smiled back.

”I agree.” John said back to him then gave Sherlock a kiss on the lips before heading to their room for the rest of the night.

**The End**


End file.
